The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to nonvolatile memory devices and related methods of operation.
Nonvolatile memory devices often include a page buffer designed to temporarily store data being transferred to or from a memory cell array. The page buffer is typically implemented by a plurality of latches each designed to store one or more bits of data. In general, a latch can be either a static latch, which can retain stored data without requiring a refresh operation, or a dynamic latch, which requires a periodic refresh operation to retain stored data.
As electronic devices become smaller, there is a general demand to decrease the size, power consumption, and other aspects of memory devices and their constituent components, including page buffers. Accordingly, researchers are engaged in ongoing efforts to improve these and other aspects of memory devices, page buffers, latch circuits, and so on.